deadoralivextreme3fandomcom-20200213-history
Nyotengu
Nyotengu (Kanji: 女天狗, Rōmaji: Nyotengu) is a female Tengu who first appeared in a 2014 update version of Dead or Alive 5 Ulitmate Arcade. Character Appearance Despite being a female tengu of a very high age, she doesn't look very old and appears instead to be in her early to mid twenties. She also differs from Bankotsubo in that she lacks a demonic, monstrous appearance, instead appearing much more human. She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a voluptous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin. She has light purple eyes and also seems to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. Like '''Bankotsubo', she has wings, but they're smaller, and change color depending on her outfit, as well as can be removable through her magic and will appear again anytime if she want to use it, as seen in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Her dark bluish hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually, the rest of her side-locks are left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. She can also wear her hair loose, however, her long side-locks are kept adorned. Her main costume appears inspired by geisha fashion like Kokoro, except Kokoro's is more modest and modern looking; Nyotengu wears a kimono that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. The opening is directly in the front, the main purpose of which was for the oiran's clients to have "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. The kimono is worn loose to expose more of her cleavage and she wears a white, shorter kimono underneath her external one. She wears tabi and geta sandals like Bankotsubo. She also wears a mask on the front at times modeled after Tengu. Aside from her main outfit, she has a different color variant of the kimono, and she also wears a full body leather catsuit with the front unzipped, and a leather face mask, and black geta. She also carries a fan in her outfits, and can equip a tengu mask in her kimono costumes. In some of her DLC outfits, her fan type is modified, such as a white rigid bathing fan (Uchiwa), a violet and red metallic leaf fan for her Fighter Force outfit, Velguirie's fan for her Deception pack, and a foldable fan (Sensu) for her Tamiki Wakaki outfit. In most of her own variation of various dlc costumes, she uses an appropriate substitute in place of a fan (ie, a handheld Christmas Wreath for both her Santa's Helper and Christmas 2014 outfits, a baton for both her gym and cheerleader outfits, a syringe for her nurse outfit, a featherduster for her maid outfit, a carrot for her ultimate sexy bunny outfit, a scepter for her Halloween 2014 costume, a yellow flag for her police officer outfit, an ice cream cone for her New Challengers and Premier Sexy outfits for the former, and stacked for the latter, Murakumo's kitchen knife for her Senran Kagura mashup outfit, a Sai for her Ninja outfit, a shish-kabob for her Hot Summer Costume, Reah's slabs for her Falcom mashup outfit, and a Jack-o-lantern-tipped wand for her Halloween 2015 costume.). Personality As a female version of Bankotsubo, she appears to have a similarly loud and arrogant personality. Her opening introduction in the trailer shows she's quite energetic and appears to enjoy fighting, especially inflicting pain on her opponents, hinting at a sadistic motivation. She's also quite suggestive and flirty, as she sensually licks her lips after a match. She's very loud and frequently yells in delight as she's attacking her opponents. She seems to despise defeat, as she acts overly dramatic and angry after a loss. Her actions are very sensual and suggestive, with her dialogue including a lot of double entendres, and her attacks include alot of subtle provocative poses on her part. Despite being a Tengu, it's unknown if she's truly evil or treacherous. Judging by her behavior and actions, she seems to fight just for the thrill. However her true motives have yet to be explained. Etymology Nyotengu, when translated into English, literally means "Female Tengu". The word Tengu it self translates to "Heavenly Dog" in English. In Japanese folklore, Tengu started out as destructive demons and harbingers of war; however, over time, their image gradually softened into beings that are protective, though still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Relationships Ayane Although their exact relationship is unclear, Nyotengu has a Tag Battle interaction with Ayane in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, as well as a unique victory and intro. However, she seems to blow off Ayane and literally stand in front of her after the latter said no one gets in her way, and attributes the victory to herself, much to the latter's chagrin. Marie Rose It's not clear what their views are on each other, but they do share a Tag Throw. The fun fact is implied that Marie Rose likes horror movies and believes a super natural creature does exist in real life. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (Playable, 2016) Also Known As *Naughty Tengu Princess - ''Dead or Alive 5 Games Trivia *Team Ninja noted on their official twitter account how fans in the West were not pleased with her name, and that they acknowledged that fans wished for her to undergo a name change for her console release in the West, though this did not occur. *Nyotengu is the oldest female character in the series, at the age of 1018, with the oldest character being Bankotsubo at the age of 1500. *She is the first female in the series to have a visible beauty mark. *Nyotengu, being his spiritual successor, shares quotes with Bankotsubo. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Characters